guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Destroyer Shield
Could we get a closer pic of the shield and less of the char and spear you appear to be proud of? AKA :Better? Lord of all tyria 09:33, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :Yes and Thank you AKA 14:18, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::err....guess im gonna get another shield to go with my destroyer sword this just seems..oddCardsharp 16:47, 8 September 2007 (CDT) +30 mod included can anybody confirm there is a standard +30 mod on these? like tormented shield, since destroyer "weapons" have an 15^50 inscription build in ~ Abbadon321 : Yes, there is a standard +30 mod on the destroyer shield. The other inscription is left open. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Destroyer_Shield_30.JPG Crypt Tick 19:53, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :: Thanks, il add it to the page ~ Abbadon321 customized It is possible to customize the destroyer shield at the hall of monuments. However, customizing it does NOT add any benefit to the shield, unlike say customizing a weapon. I would like to see anet change this frankly...if they offer customization (preventing others from using it) then they ought to add some minor mod also...like a +20% blocking or something. Crypt Tick 22:29, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :And make it better than every other shield in the game? Not a chance --Milkflopance 13:28, 17 September 2007 (CDT) ::As a wise man once said, "Balance!!1!" 24.0.53.82 23:48, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :::True enough. I guess I should re-phrase my statement a bit. What I really meant was that customization of a shield is a new part of GW, albeit just for destroyer shields, and just in GW EN. I guess I don't understand why they are offering customization if they aren't balancing it with some small benefit. I would like to see ALL shields...not just destroyer...allowed to be customized. Along with that (since customizing restricts these shields) I think no tradeability should be balanced with a small bonus. Again tho, I'd like to see that for all shields. Crypt Tick 18:29, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Personally, I think it should add +9 armor on customization, and staves/wands that are customized should have 10% HSR added, or possibly bonus energy.76.173.217.181 22:02, 15 October 2007 (UTC) It is customized so you can't add it to your hall and then lend it to all your buddy's so they can add it to their halls aswell. It's very simple really... :Exactly, the balance is the reward you get in GW2 for having destroyer weapons in your hall I would suspect -Ezekiel 13:37, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Ew.. As my friend said, this looks like a destroyer fell on a moa bird and squashed/ignited it - Yellow Monkey 10:34, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :I Kind of Like it, out of the destroyer weapons this is Defiantly my favorite, maybe not for a paragon but my female warrior is due one of these! ::Looks like a burnt cookie :::LOL Burnt cookie indeed. :-) --Malagra 15:35, 4 October 2007 (UTC) I think it looks alot like the ring of fire islands on the map - i like this skin!Darth frazer 19:36, 27 September 2007 (UTC) animation On high graphics settings the shield has a decent glowing ember animation effect. Crypt Tick 17:09, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Clipping with warrior primeval gloves? Could someone possessing both report on this please? Dionyssios 07:59, 28 September 2007 (UTC) You mean Primeval? Yes, meant Primeval. And I went ahead and got the shield: well it clips slightly, but it matches very well. I can post a screeny if there are people interested... Dionyssios 12:21, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :I am interested! Planning on getting this or the sword for my female warrior that is wearing primeval armor 78.156.198.229 17:19, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::Could you post the screeny? :::Primeval Gloves have clipping issues with almost every shiled in the game.Big Bow 06:08, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Is this shield customized when you craft it? Can I transfer this to a PvP Character or is that impossible? 11:30, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :You can transfer them to PvP characters. --- -- (s)talkpage 11:37, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::Shields are never customized. (T/ ) 19:16, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :::I've 2 customised Command Shields. One for my Hayda and one for my Para. Put them in HoM and voila, customised :) --- -- (s)talkpage 19:46, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok, forgot about HoM customization. But that is different from what you'd do at Weaponsmith etc. (T/ ) 20:17, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Destroyer/Deldrimor/Tormented gear is never customized upon crafting by the way, or else it couldn't be sold. 21:02, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Are any weapons/shields/offhands customized when you craft them? (T/ ) 21:17, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yup. Bonus Mission Pack ones. 21:22, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Not crafted. QED. (T/ ) 21:57, 5 October 2008 (UTC)